Cheirando a Problemas
by XL Nozes
Summary: "Gostaríamos de comunicar à população que a situação se encontra sob controle. Um erro ocorreu em uma das salas especiais do Departamento de Mistérios ocasionando a dispersão de uma substância pelo ar. Para a segurança de todos, o Ministério permanecerá isolada até termos certeza da sua inocuidade", disse o Orador Oficial do Ministério da Magia. [Alerta: para maiores de 18] [OOC]
1. Relva

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter e marcas associadas não me pertencem.

 **Sumario** : "Gostaríamos de comunicar à população que a situação se encontra sob controle. Um erro ocorreu em uma das salas especiais do Departamento de Mistérios ocasionando a dispersão de uma substância pelo ar. Para a segurança de todos, o Ministério permanecerá isolada até termos certeza da sua inocuidade", disse o Orador Oficial do Ministério da Magia. [Lemon] [OOC]

 **Capítulo 1/3** : Relva

 **Aviso 1** : Esta fic foi escrita para o desafio "Amortentia al azar" do fórum "La Sala de los Menesteres".

 **-0-**

 **Cheirando a Problemas**

 **-o-**

Sim, algo havia explodido na Sala do Amor. Sim, a fonte cheia de Amortência havia explodido junto. Sim, todo o Ministério exalava a Amortência. Mas cheirar Amortência nunca havia causado problemas.

A menos que alguém houvesse misturado algo na fonte antes de estourá-la.

Inspirou fundo, deixando o cheiro que a poção indicava invadir os seus pulmões. Lembrava-se da época em que a grama era o único cheiro que ela sentia.

De certa forma, era bom saber que o cheiro de relva era o único a satisfazê-la agora. Confirmava que, sim, ela havia superado as coisas e podia seguir a diante.

Um toque suave contra a porta a fez erguer os olhos do trabalho antes de autorizar a entrada.

\- Hermione? – a cabeça loira apareceu antes do suspiro, que a jovem chamava de voz, ser falado.

Granger sorriu, o coração aquecido pelo afeto.

\- Luna.

Não se lembrava de sentir tanta falta de amiga. A loira sorriu, cortando o caminho entre elas duas e envolvendo-a em um abraço.

\- Está tudo bem? – perguntou, os braços segurando a outra, o queixo pressionado contra a lateral da cabeça loira.

\- Sim, mas as yukionnas estão particularmente irritadas hoje – sorriu e moveu o nariz de um lado ao outro.

\- Ah... Tens algum trabalho aqui hoje?

Luna meneou o nariz mais algumas vezes antes de usar a mão para coçá-lo.

\- Sim, os Centauros pediram que os acompanhasse na reunião de hoje – colocou uma mão no cotovelo de Hermione e se aproximou, sussurrando -, eles não confiam no Ministério.

Então, cochá-lo não foi suficiente e Luna espirrou. Três ruidinhos em sequência, completamente delicados, como três suspiros seguidos e agudos.

Revirou a gaveta atrás de lenços de papel e os ofereceu.

\- Obrigada. Muitos – sequência de suspiro-espirros – cheiros me deixam assim – disse, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Estás cheirando a pergaminhos. Todo o escritório cheira a pergaminhos! – e riu.

Tinha razão. Os cheiros pareciam muito mais fortes hoje. Quando a havia abraçado, havia sentido algo doce, arroz de leite. Combinava com Luna – não convencional e doce.

\- Que horas é a tua reunião?

\- Já terminou. Centauros são surpreendentemente pragmáticos – sorriu. – Melhor que eu me vá. Tenho que visitar Harry e Ron ainda. E as yukionnas daqui me parecem particularmente mais irritadas. Eu, se fosse tu, colocaria mel nos cantos para ver se elas se acalmam.

Hermione riu, sem saber o que responder para a amiga enquanto ela a abraçava apertado mais uma vez antes de ir. As duas se apertaram longamente como se não se vissem há tempo.

Sentia vontade de procurar Harry e Ron também e abraçá-los. E os seus pais. Sentia vontade, na verdade, de abraçar a todos.

Céus.

Voltando ao trabalho.

Havia uma pilha de documentos sobre a mesa. Um protocolo gigantesco para a troca do currículo de Hogwarts. Era óbvio que o desconhecimento do mundo bruxo sobre os muggles os fazia assustados e susceptíveis a preconceitos. Era preciso mudar o conteúdo que eles tinham na escola se queria evitar um movimento como o de Voldemort.

Grandes ditadores só chegavam ao poder com grande apoio popular. A História deixava isso claro tantas vezes que ela não sabia como as pessoas se permitiam cometer os mesmos erros. Todas as ditaduras totalitaristas da Europa (Hitler, pelos céus!), as ditaduras civil-militares das Américas (sim, porque sem o apoio civil e burguês, os militares não teriam ficado tanto tempo no poder), tantas histórias!

Parecia simples e óbvio, mas nada era fácil.

Os Doze do Conselho de Governadores de Hogwarts não eram favoráveis à ideia. A verdade era que Hermione não sabia muito quem eles eram. Seus nomes eram raramente divulgados e a forma como eram nomeados não estava disposta em nenhuma lei que ela houvesse encontrado.

Havia entrado em contato com um deles, Tentus Praehurst, sangue-puro, sem implicações com a guerra. Muito dinheiro.

Hermione ressoprou. Era impossível tem muito dinheiro e um bom caráter.

Praehurst havia sido o responsável por entregar um inforea com todos os erros da proposta dela. Deu-lhe uma palmadinha sobre a mão e disse que ela deveria buscar ajuda de uma "família mais experiente". Ou seja, como ela era a primeira bruxa da sua linhagem, de uma família sem dinheiro, não tinha conhecimento suficiente para fazer uma proposta! Havia tantas famílias "bem preparadas" que poderiam ajudá-la. Os Greengrass, os Zabini, os Malfoy.

Sua primeira opção havia sido Zabini, pois nunca haviam se envolvido na guerra. Hermione admitia haver tido pouco contato com ele, mas estava disposta a uma reunião ou duas antes de uma decisão.

Claro que ela não o avisou antes que eram reuniões. A primeira ela chamou de café-da-manhã, a segunda de almoço e a terceira de jantar.

Depois de deixar claro, no início da segunda reunião (o almoço), que ela não planejada fazer sexo com ele, Hermione esperava alguma troca de atitude. Penso que ele poderia ser mais grosso, que deixaria alguma piadinha escapar. Que não aceitaria sair uma terceira vez.

Zabini foi um cavalheiro.

Ao final da terceira reunião, Hermione fez a proposta. Zabini riu, dizendo que era óbvio que mesmo a Senhorita-Boazinha não conseguiria não manter segundas intenções com ele.

E se negou a ajudá-la. Isso, tanto quanto a sua gentileza inicial, a pegou desprevenida. Zabini era sua melhor aposta. Se ele não ia ajuda-la, quem o faria?

\- Mas – ele disse ao final – conheço alguém que se divertiria te ajudando.

Foi assim que Granger e Malfoy se tornaram uma parceria. De trabalho.

Não uma boa parceria de trabalho, mas uma de qualquer forma.

Esse projeto já estava em curso há sete meses. Hermione admitia que estava ficando ansiosa, mas a cautela de Malfoy com cada mísero detalhe, as investigações incessantes às quais ele se dispunha (e à incentivava!) a fazer e a assiduidade dele com o trabalho a faziam crer que aquilo era tão importante para ele quanto era para ela.

Hermione tinha certas desconfianças sobre o assunto, mas nunca havia tido coragem de falar sobre nenhuma. A sentença de Draco havia sido dois anos no mundo muggle, sem contato algum com magia. Se o orgulho que ela observava nele era real, Hermione diria que ele havia ficado enfurecido com a quantidade de informação que havia sido escondida dele.

Havia um mundo inteiro lá fora, um mundo ao qual os bruxos não tinham acesso, outro mundo, tão mágico quando o deles, que ninguém imaginava existir. E eles estavam trabalhando para trazê-lo à vista.

Hermione inspirou, deixando o cheiro calmante de relva invadir seus pulmões. Cheirava a casa, a frescor. A certeza de conforto, a segurança, a liberdade. A um dia se sol passado sobre a grama, sob a sombra de uma árvore, com um livro nas mãos. Cheirava a infância, a adolescência, a ela inteira. Cheirava a como ela queria estar até o último dos dias, a paz.

Trocaria tantas coisas apenas para poder sentir-se assim completa todos os dias antes de dormir. Sua sala cheirava a relva, a vida.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou assim. Voltou a si quando a porta abriu e o segundo loiro do dia entrou abruptamente.

\- Tu nãos vais adivinhar o que eu consegui.

Hermione deu uma olhada na expressão empolgada dele antes de ajeitar-se, sacudindo o cheiro para fora da sua mente.

Nunca havia percebido como o admirava, como acreditava no seu potencial. Seu peito se encheu de o orgulho em pensar que aquele homem era seu companheiro de trabalho e que eles mudariam a vida das pessoas. Juntos.

Espera.

Desde quando os seus sentimentos pelas pessoas floresciam de forma poética. Primeiro nostalgia súbita com Luna, agora o orgulho desenfreado por Malfoy. Amortência causava obsessão e paixão, mas...

Ai, não queria passar um dia com sentimentos mais intensos causados por uma poção descontrolada.

\- Sabes o nosso projeto paralelo? – O projeto era "Como desbancar o atual Conselho de Governadores" – Aparentemente, eles são indicados por tempo de existência da família.

\- Mas isso faria com que as famílias de "sangue mais puro" – fez aspas com os dedos – sempre fossem favorecidas! – indignada, mas ainda orgulhosa.

\- Exatamente – ele disse, dando a volta na mesa dela para colocar um maço de papeis em frente à Hermione. – É um documento muito antigo, da época da fundação de Hogwarts. Aqui – ele disse, inclinando-se por cima do ombro dela para apontar para o documento, os olhos acompanhando as linhas enquanto ele se aproximava mais para ler com ela.

Hermione engoliu. Os dedos segurando firmemente a mesa. Automaticamente, inspirou. Ansiosa, pequenos suspiros interrompiam a cada segundo a sua respiração.

\- O cargo é hereditário.

O silêncio dela o fez segurar os apoios da cadeira e virá-la para ele. Hermione, olhos arregalados e queixo caído, o observava. As bochechas progressivamente mais rosadas. Algo subia e descia pelo pescoço feminino, mas parecia que ela não era capaz de engoli-lo.

\- Granger?

Céus. Céus. Draco Malfoy! Draco-oh-Merlin-Malfoy cheirava a relva!

Isso não ia terminar bem.

 **-o-**

Críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas.

Até!

Tia Nozes.


	2. Pergaminho

**Chapter 2: Pergaminho**

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter e marcas associadas não me pertencem.

 **Sumario** : "Gostaríamos de comunicar à população que a situação se encontra sob controle. Um erro ocorreu em uma das salas especiais do Departamento de Mistérios ocasionando a dispersão de uma substância pelo ar. Para a segurança de todos, o Ministério permanecerá isolada até termos certeza da sua inocuidade", disse o Orador Oficial do Ministério da Magia. [Lemon] [OOC]

 **Capítulo 2/3** : Pergaminho

 **Aviso 1** : Esta fic foi escrita para o desafio "Amortentia al azar" do fórum "La Sala de los Menesteres".

 **Aviso 2** : O terceira capítulo contém lemon.

 **-0-**

 **Cheirando a Problemas**

 **-o-**

Era uma porta, não um dragão, se repetiu. Talvez a pessoa atrás da porta pudesse ser considerada um dragão, mas no era a hora de pensar nisso. Colocou a mão direita sobre a maçaneta, inspirou fundo para tomar coragem.

O cheiro de pergaminhos encheu seus pulmões e Draco se viu tossindo.

Naturalmente, o escritório de Granger já cheirava assim, com a maldita poção pelo ar essa era a única coisa que ele havia sentido o dia todo.

Já que respirar não ajudaria a acalmá-lo, Draco abriu a porta evitando pensar uma segunda vez.

\- Tu não vais adivinhar o que eu consegui.

Esperou que ela o olhasse antes de continuar: - Sabes o nosso projeto paralelo? Aparentemente, eles são indicados por tempo de existência da família.

\- Mas isso faria com que as famílias de "sangue mais puro" – ela fez aspas com os dedos – sempre fossem favorecidas! – exclamou, indignada, as bochechas avermelhando-se, os olhos adquirindo aquele brilho enfurecido que era tão particular dela.

\- Exatamente – ele disse, dando a volta na mesa para mostrar-lhe o maço de papeis - É um documento muito antigo, da época da fundação de Hogwarts. Aqui – ele disse, inclinando-se por cima do ombro dela para apontar para o documento. Não havia a necessidade de circulá-la daquele jeito ou aproximar-se para ler o documento, mas Draco admitia estar aproveitando-se da situação.

O silêncio de Hermione o pegou desprevenido. Estava habituado a exclamações e movimentos abruptos, uma agitação que a fazia perder a noção das coisas que a rodeavam, concentrada demais na sua própria indignação.

Algo estava errado.

Girou a cadeira.

\- Granger?

Draco a observou por alguns instantes, cada vez mais apertada contra o respaldar da cadeira. Sutilmente catatônica.

\- Granger. Preciso que fales comigo ou com começar a pensar que isso é um efeito colateral da poção.

Ela abriu a boca. Não mais que uns milímetros, a língua apoiada contra a parte de trás dos dentes. Parecia que ia falar algo, mas nenhum som saiu. Engoliu mais uma vez.

Um movimento atrás da cabeça dela o fez olhar para a mesa. Um pequeno avião de papel de encontrava entre as demais folhas. Ela virou o corpo para seguir o olhar dele. A onda de cheiro de pergaminho o envolveu completamente. Instintivamente, se aproximou do cabelo castanho, preso em um coque mal feito.

Tinha algo de confortante e quente. Lembrava aqueles dias ainda em Hogwarts, momentos de paz em que ele podia fugir e esconder-se, em que ele não precisava ser o filho de Lucius Malfoy, em que eram apenas ele e uma folha de trabalho escolar. Em que ele podia ignorar as preocupações que estavam lá fora. Lembrava aqueles dias durante a sua sentença em que recebia cartas de sua mãe – todas cheias de saudades e com medo de que ele cresceria para longe demais da vida dela. Lembrava a noites sozinho, o pergaminho contra o peito, acalentando as dúvidas e incertezas de reinventar-se.

Hermione cheirava a futuro e passado. A possibilidade de reescrever-se, reinventar-se.

Cheirava a—

\- Serv- - ela começou, voltando-se para ele após ter pegado e aberto a mensagem. Então, Malfoy se viu a menos de 10cm dos orbes castanhos. Queria dizer que teve tempo de observá-los, que viu riscos dourados e caramelo, que viu cada pequeno detalhe.

A verdade é que Granger empurrou o seu corpo para trás para tomar distância e reiniciou a frase como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O rechaço que ela insistia em demonstrar a qualquer aproximação dele fazia os últimos meses trabalhando coletivamente parecerem inúteis.

\- Servirão o jantar no refeitório em 10min – repetiu.

Malfoy assentiu.

Havia um segundo projeto paralelo que, apesar de envolvê-la, não era organizado por ela. O Projeto Convencer Granger de que Dormir com Ele Não É uma Má Ideia. Esse projeto não estava progredindo tão bem quanto os outros.

Viu-se compelido a afasta-se quando ela girou a cadeira e se voltou para a mesa, com os dedos pegando o documento que ele havia trazido.

\- Então, podemos incluir isso no Plebiscito.

Havia um Plebiscito questionando sobre a atualização de leis com cargos hereditários.

Draco deu a volta e se apoio contra a mesa.

\- Sim, mas creio que podemos deixar esse detalhe fora da disputa pela alteração do currículo. Enfocamos agora na matéria de Estudos Muggle e pensamos a reestruturação maior quando tenhamos o Conselho menos... tendencioso.

Ela assentiu, os olhos focados na camisa dele por mais alguns instantes.

\- Vamos jantar? Conversamos sobre isso no refeitório.

Ele a seguiu pela porta.

\- Isso significa que necessitamos focar no Plebiscito como parte do Projeto.

Hermione anuiu, entrando no elevador.

\- Vamos pensar em como aumentar o movimento. Eles creem que já está ganho, que será aprovado. Não gosto de subestimar o outro lado.

\- Estou surpreso em saber que estamos do mesmo lado – ele riu.

Ela o olhou por sob os cílios, vestindo um sorriso que dobrava os lábios dela em um bico.

\- Eu também.

Céus. Draco afastou-se. Era esse sorriso que ele imaginava quando sonhava com noites intermináveis de sexo. Ela falaria algo sacana e sorriria assim. Isso estava saindo do controle.

O refeitório ainda não estava cheio. Eles se serviram e Hermione perguntou se podia pegar uma segunda porção do doce de coco. Com um rotundo "não", eles se sentaram.

\- Que achas de usarmos as nossas imagens combinadas para aumentarmos o alcance da campanha?

Ela concordou, sem olhá-lo, com o garfo dentro da boca.

\- Podemos, mas será que isso não vai dificultar as negociações com o atual Conselho?

\- Creio que sim. Eles estão mais dispostos a negociar comigo pelo... histórico da família. Mas ganhar o Plebiscito é prioritário, correto?

Ela assentiu, ainda sem olhá-lo.

\- Sim, mas creio que podemos usar a tua presença como uma carta na manga após avaliarmos o efeito comigo sozinha.

Draco concordou: - Enquanto isso, mantemos as negociações com o Conselho. Talvez consigamos mudanças para o currículo do ano que vem.

Estava cansado de ver apenas o topo da cabeça castanha enquanto ela insistia em observar apenas o próprio prato.

\- Sim, os Projetos Político-Pedagógicos devem ser planejamos em dois meses. Esse é o nosso prazo.

\- Sim, poderíamos utilizar imagens dos teus _amiguinhos_ – reforçou a palavra -, talvez nosso alcance seja maior – falou e esperou por uma reação.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. Nem jogando uma isca Hermione havia se dignado a olhá-lo. Algo não estava bem.

\- Granger, aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Sim, tu descobriste documentos importantes – ela colocou a colher na boca com um pedaço de doce de coco maior do que era possível engolir. Hermione não queria conversar.

\- Granger - o tom era de aviso.

Ela soltou o ar pelo nariz, com uma expressão de reproche.

\- O cheiro da poção está me incomodando.

A expressão no rosto dele só podia ser chamada de incômoda.

\- É de alguém conhecido?

Hermione assentiu, raspando o seu pote de doce e olhando curiosamente para o dele. Os olhos cinzas de estreitaram enquanto ele começava a comer o seu para evitar furtos.

\- Pode se dizer que sim.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio enquanto ele comia e ela observava atentamente os seus movimentos. Malfoy rodou os olhos sem conseguir resistir à expressão dela e a ofereceu uma colher cheia de doce. Granger olhou da colher para ele repetidas vezes antes de bufar.

\- Relva. Eu sinto cheiro de relva – o tom de voz dela claramente indicava cansaço, como se estivesse perdendo uma grande batalha consigo mesma.

Oh. Oh... Isso explicava porque ela estava tão arisca. Riu.

Ofereceu-lhe a colher mais uma dez e, desta vez, conseguiu colocá-la entre os lábios dela.

\- Bom, porque eu sinto cheiro de pergaminhos.

Hermione o olhou confusa por alguns momentos, a colher ainda na boca.

Draco puxou o objeto metálico de volta para si e, em vez de lambuzá-lo com o doce, colocou-o entre os próprios lábios e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Os olhos castanhos dela o observaram, então, aumentaram progressivamente antes de ela grunhir e afundar a cara entre as mãos. Ela parecia murmurar "não" repetidamente, como um mantra.

\- Relaxa, Granger, eu não te pedi em casamento. O cheiro de Amortência é só uma atração. É normal que duas pessoas jovens e descompromissadas, em bom estado de saúde, se sintam atraídas uma pela outra. Apesar disso, eu ainda sou uma Malfoy e pretendo manter a pureza da família – riu. – Creio que isso ignifica que devemos ter uma noite tórrida de sexo e deixar por isso mesmo.

As palmas da mão dela bateram contra a mesa e Draco se viu diante da olhada que ela sempre lançava ao Conselho.

Isso não ia terminar bem.


	3. Coco

**Chapter 3: Coco**

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter e marcas associadas não me pertencem.

 **Sumario** : "Gostaríamos de comunicar à população que a situação se encontra sob controle. Um erro ocorreu em uma das salas especiais do Departamento de Mistérios ocasionando a dispersão de uma substância pelo ar. Para a segurança de todos, o Ministério permanecerá isolada até termos certeza da sua inocuidade", disse o Orador Oficial do Ministério da Magia. [Lemon] [OOC]

 **Capítulo 3/3** : Coco

 **Aviso 1** : Esta fic foi escrita para o desafio "Amortentia al azar" do fórum "La Sala de los Menesteres".

 **Aviso 2** : Este capítulo contém lemon.

* * *

 **-o-**

 **Olor a Problemas**

 **-o-**

O que diabos isso...? A imagem de Luna comentando como ela e o seu escritório cheiravam veio-lhe à mente. Seguiu os movimentos da colher e se encontrou com a expressão mais sedutora que havia visto Malfoy usar até o momento – olhos que prometiam fazê-la esquecer-se que ela era uma das boas meninas.

Apertou os joelhos sentindo o calor começar a subir.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Não, não, não.

\- Relaxa, Granger, eu não te pedi em casamento. O cheiro de Amortência é só uma atração. É normal que duas pessoas jovens e descompromissadas, em bom estado de saúde, se sintam atraídas uma pela outra. Apesar disso, eu ainda sou um Malfoy e pretendo manter a pureza da família – riu. – Creio que isso ignifica que devemos ter uma noite tórrida de sexo e deixar por isso mesmo.

Ele _realmente_ havia tido a coragem de falar aquilo?

Bateu as mãos contra a mesa e ergueu-se levemente.

\- Agora. No meu escritório – comandou, antes de pegar o resto da sobremesa dele e engoli-la em uma bocada.

O caminho de volta foi feito no silêncio necessário para que ela não saltasse sobre ele e arrancasse sua língua com as unhas.

Sim, apenas sentiam-se atraídos um pelo outro. Sim, não precisava haver nada fixo.

\- Sério? A pureza da família? – conseguiu falar, batendo a porta do escritório com os dois já dentro.

\- Não vamos discutir. A história é simples, minha mãe quer ter netos de sangue puro e é isso que ela vai ganhar.

Ela meneou a cabeça algumas vezes, cruzou os braços. Encostou-se contra a mesa.

\- O tempo passa e tu continuas sendo um filhinho da mamãe. Não posso crer que depois de tanto tempo trabalhando juntos tu ainda acreditas que existe vantagem em ter "sangue-puro". A única vantagem é que vocês estão no poder há séculos e se mantem no poder ajudando uns aos outros. É isso que justifica a ideia de que "sangues-sujos" são incompetentes, o próprio preconceito institucional. É um processo dialético—

\- Granger—

\- no qual vocês impedem o desen—

\- Granger—

\- volvimento dos "sangues-sujos" para justi—

\- Hermione! Eu não te acho pior que ninguém de sangue puro.

Ela consentiu e ergueu o queixo.

\- Mas a minha mãe não está preparada para isso e não serei eu quem a forçará. Então, a minha proposta é fazermos sexo e superarmos logo essa atração um pelo outro para podermos seguir em frente com as nossas vidas.

\- Isso não muda o fato de que a tua mãe é preconceituosa.

\- Sim – ele deu um passo na direção dela.

\- E ninguém pode saber que fizemos sexo. Isso poderia arruinar as negociações com o Conselho.

\- Sim - colocou os pés nas laterais dos dela, mantendo-a entre eles.

\- Uma noite tórrida de sexo. Só isso.

\- Sim – segurou-a gentilmente pelo quadril.

\- Que achas que estás fazendo?

\- Sexo. Bem, - lhe deu um beijo na base da orelha – começando.

\- Estamos no escritório.

\- E vamos ficar presos aqui por – mordiscou o queixo até chegar aos lábios e dar-lhe um leve roce – algumas horas. Não é melhor resolvermos – aproximou-se os centímetros que faltavam, juntando seus quadris – isso e avaliarmos posteriormente utilizando a nossa recém adquirida capacidade olfativa?

A frequência da respiração de Hermione havia escalado em segundos. Seu corpo estava quente em todos os pontos em que se encontrava com o dele, particularmente onde ela já conseguia sentir o volume dele apertando-se.

Mordeu o lábio, sem argumentos, enquanto a mão dele roçava o ponto mais alto da coxa feminina, ele chupava a junção ente o pescoço e o ombro dela. Então, o zíper da sua saia foi aberto.

O próximo passo era beijá-la até ela não ter certeza se sentia mais os lábios, o que ele fez lentamente antes de dedicar-se ao seu pescoço.

Draco soltou a coxa dela para usar ambas as mãos para desabotoar a camiseta branca. Os dois tecidos caíram sobre o solo. A calcinha e o sutiã dela não combinaram, mas Hermione não se importava. A mão dele caminhou por trás até soltar o sutiã antes de apegar-se aos seus seios, chupando intensamente os bicos entumecidos.

Hermione moveu as mãos pra começar a desabotoar a camisa masculina e Draco a ajudou a arrancar o pedaço de pano e descarta-lo sobre o chão. Então, a boca dela achou o caminho até o pescoço dele enquanto Malfoy abriu suas calças e se desfazia delas.

Entre os gemidos, os olhos dela fixaram-se na porta.

\- E se alguém entrar?

\- Enfeitiçada para que isso não aconteça. Fiz isso assim que entramos.

\- Isso foi um pouco prepotente.

Ele sorriu.

\- Eu estava querendo dormir contigo faz algum tempo. Não podia perder a oportunidade por algo bobo.

Draco a segurou pelo traseiro e ergueu-a sobre a mesa, arrastando o quadril dela até estarem completamente encaixados. Suas entrepernas roçavam enquanto ele mordiscava a sua clavícula. Havia tão pouca roupa entre eles e tanta umidade dentro dela que a mulher conseguia senti-lo deslizando por ela.

Hermione se sentiu sem ar quando uma das mãos dele deslizou para dentro da sua calcinha, achando seu clitóris. Ela se moveu tentando coloca-lo para dentro de si, mas ele se negava. Havia meses que ela não se sentia tão excitada e mais tempo ainda desde que havia tido dentro de si não feito com plástico. Nem nas vezes em que se deitava sozinha à noite e se distraia consigo mesma para dormir mais facilmente.

\- Molhada – disse, acariciando os lábios dela com as digitais. – Espero que não te importes se ignorarmos as preliminares.

Hermione não se importava. Sabia que só estava reagindo dessa forma como efeito secundário da Amortência, mas os pontinhos de prazer que viajavam de todas as partes em que ele encostava para o seu centro de prazer e que contraiam os músculos ao seu redor, numa sutil massagem erótica eram suficientes para fazê-la abrir mão do seu pensamento racional tradicional.

As mãos dela puxando a samba-canção para baixo seguida da sua própria calcinha foram resposta suficiente.

As pernas femininas o circularam. Estava demorando demais. Ela precisava disso mais rápido. Segurando o membro dele, ela o moveu, passando-o algumas vezes pelos seus lábios antes de guia-lo para dentro de si em um único movimento.

Ambos arfaram com o impacto. Ele era sutilmente mais largo do que ela esperava e com o comprimento perfeito para alcançar o ponto ideal de primeira. Sem querer esperar, ela começou a mover-se, trazendo-o com as pernas para si. Isso era o que ela precisava. Ter alguém sob controle, sentir-se desejada. Draco parecia entender isso, porque logo ele a agarrou pela coxa esquerda, jogando-a por cima do seu ombro. Então, segurou a mesa atrás dela como apoio quando ele começou a penetrá-la.

Hermione trouxe uma das mãos entre eles, usando-a para tocar-se enquanto a outra segurava o traseiro dele. As pequenas ondas elétricas que ela produzia se mesclavam som os movimento dele. Draco gemeu um pouco mais alto a medida em que aumentava a velocidade. Hermione sorriu e arqueou a coluna, contraindo-se contra ele. Sentia suas paredes começarem a vibrar, trazendo-o mais para si. Esse pareceu o limite, porque a velocidade dele passou a ser algo que ela não conseguia mais acompanhar e ela se viu derrubada, com a cabeça para trás, sem controle dos próprios membros. A mão que estava sobre o seu clitóris caiu enquanto ela convulsionava a medida em que o calor familiar crescia dentro dela, quase explodindo.

\- Malfoy... Eu... Céus!

Então, todo o pensamento coerente fugiu dela completamente enquanto o calor se dissipava pelo seu corpo e explodia pelos seus poros em pequenas ondas. Suas costas se curvaram, os dedos se enrolaram e as unhas femininas fundiram-se nos ombros dele.

Observá-la foi suficiente para leva-lo ao extremo, não conseguia mais controlar-se. Com três investidas profundas mais, ele se desfez dentro dela, continuando a penetrá-la durante os orgasmos de ambos até que nada mais sobrava.

Hermione se deixou cair sobre a mesa, a mente aturdida e o corpo exausto. Draco colapsou, respirando pesado na curva do pescoço feminino antes de conseguir erguer-se para olhá-la nos olhos.

\- Merlin... – murmurou depois de conseguir pegar fôlego – não tenho um orgasmo assim desde... faz muito tempo.

Hermione não disse nada, não querendo admitir que ela nunca havia tido um assim.

E foi aí que ela percebeu.

\- Morgana, - ela cheirou o ar algumas vezes – tinhas razão. Só precisávamos de uma tentativa. Estou sentindo um cheiro diferente, que parece que junta os pedacinhos do meu corpo em um espaço só. Algo doce, que aperto o coração. Parece... chocolate?

\- Que parece aquela vontade insaciável de comer uma sobremesa depois do almoço? Como se não pudesse resistir ao sabor doce contra a tua língua?

Hermione concordava, surpresa pela descrição precisa.

\- Não, não, espera – a mão dela se estirou pelo seu pescoço e imediatamente Draco se viu invadido pela língua curiosa dela. Não demorou muito para ele entender o que ela estava provando.

\- Não. Tu estás com sabor de coco. Eu estou sentindo cheiro de coco. Merlin, isso está saindo do controle – gemeu, largando-se contra a mesa.

Draco a observou, questionando-se qual seria o momento ideal para ele propor alguns meses de sexo sem compromisso. Hermione escondia os olhos com as mãos. Quando ela falou, a voz saiu meio velada e completamente cansada:

\- Isso não vai terminar bem, né?

 **-0-**

 **Fim**

 **-o-**

* * *

 **NA.:**

Acabou :D

Agradecimentos especiais à xará, Gisele, a Angel Tonks, Alexia e Aninha Malfoy por terem comentado :D

Até a próxima!


End file.
